Angelic Eyes
by Kinaofheartz
Summary: When Kina Shinomori starts having strange nightmares. She's known the yyh gang or most of them for a few years, what happends when her past isn't clear and she has to protect someone she loves for one of the guys? What can her past unlock, what must she give up to save someone? And a certain demon falls in love with her. How can he help? (HieixOc)
1. The Chilling Nightmare

Author's Note: Hi guys this is Kinaheartz, I haven't been on fanfiction. net in a long time but hey i'm hoping that writing again will be great. Hope you guys Love this yu yu hakusho fanfiction. I do not own Yu Yu hakusho or any of it's characters what so ever. I do own my own OC characters. So I give you my story hope you guys like it please review after reading. :P

_Chapter One : The Chilling Nightmare_

It was happening again... The nightmare that had been recurring for about a month now. Once again it came back to haunt the sanctity of my dreams.

I was walking down this narrow dirt path that came across green grass and a building out in an open field. Everything at that moment was peaceful and the scenery

was vibrant and calm. As i continued down the dirt path, i noticed the scenery starting to change and distort. The grass that was once vibrant and green, became a deep dead brown and the building that i had seen before was now shrouded in darkness and flames.

As i looked up out of pure shock and horror at the burning building, it started fading away from my view until it disappeared completely. I felt a cold chill go up my spine as i stood on the path but, I was determined to continue onward to discover where this path might lead me. My mind was scattered as i approached, a dreary abandoned house that was covered with shadow. Walking up the stairs that lead to the rotten front porch, i pushed open the front door to run up the stairs that lead to the second floor. I believed i'd never forget the eerie feeling i felt in that dark hallway upstairs, as i approached the last door located at the very end of the hallway.

My heart was in my throat, as i could hear my own heart beat thumping in my ears as i touched the dusty door knob and opened the last door. The sight that i had seen had frightened me in a way that no words could possibly describe. I felt demonic energy surround me and overwhelm my fragile human body. My eyes widened as i found myself gazing at a black table covered in dust with a man, who simply sat there waiting for me. He was not what you called a normal human being, he was definitely a demon- I could sense this in his presence.

I noticed as i focused my eyes more in the darkness that he had long black hair going past his bony shoulders, black angelic wings, and mincing dark red eyes that were clouded. His eyes seemed to seep through me to my soul. His black nails tapped on the dusty table as if to be impatient or trying to warn me that he was dangerously angry. My feelings of uneasiness boiled over, as everything around me turned white. I closed my eyes in distress and found myself sitting directly across from him. My heart pounded faster and faster, thumping so fast i felt as i would faint. He gazed at me in silence before, trying to make conversation.

When he opened his mouth to speak, I realized I couldn't hear what he was saying to me. I felt i couldn't hear what he was telling me or it was in some other foreign language. Finally, his words made sense...

"You have a debt that needs to be paid." he spoke as i felt his voice was colder than ice. A debt? what in the world kind of debt would i have to pay, I never did anything that would require me to pay any kind of debt.

"What debt are you even talking about? I have no debt." I said to him out of confusion as i tried to understand what he was possibly telling me. With this being said,i noticed him smirk devilishly as he held up his hand and pointed to my chest. Confused and lost, I felt my hand travel to where my chest was... only to find there was a huge deep hole inside of my chest where my heart should have been. Instead my arm went through my chest and... as i yanked my arm back... My hand to my elbow was covered in blood. I started to panic... What is this?! What's happening to me?

I felt myself stand up out of the chair as if to run for my life, only to find my knees weaken and i collasped to the floor in a pool of deep crimson blood. The man got out of his chair laughing a diabolical laugh as i felt pressure from his black boot on my back as he stood on top of me. I felt the blood sticky and warm around my body as i shook. I let out a horrifying scream to find myself in burning and agonizing pain as i felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. As i looked up with my last bit of strength that I saw someone else was in the room with the two of us.

I heard two men yelling at each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I gazed up to see a man with black short hair, blue eyes, about 6.1ft, and with white angel wings. He was arguing over me with the demon. The angel unsheathed his katanas as the demon growled. My vision blurred as i saw them lash out at each other as they were face to face in a battle. I found myself hearing two things before i fell into unconsciousness. "She's the daughter of light! She belongs to the light, me!" the other voice replied back as well. "Her heart belongs to the Darkness, she is mine!" -

Kina Shinomori jolted up in her bed shaken and covered in sweat from her head to her toes. She panted as she touched her forehead realizing it was just a nightmare, she managed to look over at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened as she jumped up from bed throwing on her school uniform, she was going to be late.

" Oh shit, I'm Going to be Late!" Kina shouted as she walked out into the hallway to see her older brother waiting out in the hallway.

So how did you guys like it rate me or review letting me know you like this chapter i'll be updating the next chapter tomorrow and so on and so forth. Hope you guys loved it let me know if you guys like it from here. :P k love you guys!


	2. Just be You, Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or any of it's characters. I do however own my own (OC) characters. Hope you guys liked the beginning of Angelic Eyes, please leave me some reviews. I have updated this next Chapter of Angelic Eyes, i hope you love it! So here's the new Chapter. Enjoy! :P

Chapter Two: Friends

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" Kina shouted as she quickly threw on her school uniform and applied a little bit of makeup to her face. She walked out the door, as she found herself face to face with her older brother Hikaru. He stood six feet tall with short black hair and light blue eyes. He was very thin for his phyisque but, he was muscular in his chest. No wonder all the girls flirted with him at school. Not only was he one of the top thugs at high school but, he also was in the top of all his classes with straight A's.

He was wearing the typical black school uniform as some of the guys at school had worn. When he looked down at Kina, she was rushing past him with my hairbrush in one hand and a pink hair band in the other. She made it to the mirror that was hanging in the hallway, as she pulled her bleach blonde hair into a neat ponytail. She couldn't understand why but, she stood there staring at the mirror at her own reflection. A pair of light blue eyes gazed back at her.

Hikaru walked up behind Kina and smiled. "You look beautiful, just like mom. You remind me of her so much." he replied as he put his hand on Kina's shoulder. Kina's mother had passed away, when she was three. She barely knew her. She snapped out of thinking of her mother when her brother spoke, "Don't ever change anything about yourself, Kina. I love you for you just being you." -

She felt a smile for the first time in a long time spread across her lips, just as there was a loud THUD - in the other room down the hallway. She felt her smile disappear as immediate terror was seen in the depths of her eyes. Her brother's once, calm and sweet face changed instantly to a glare and cold look as he gazed down the hall at their Uncle Tasuma's bedroom door. She gazed for the longest time at that door, ready to accept another thrashing or beating at any moment but, she knew Hikaru wouldn't allow it. He would protect her just like he had right after father disappeared. That was the very day he realized, Uncle Tasuma was beating her when he wasn't home.

It was hard for anyone not to know about it... Even, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama knew of these so called, "thrashings." The four of them had been friends ever since, the end of elementary school. They met strangely just introducing ourselves but, they also looked out for each other and hung out together every day since they all lived close to each other. Kina had felt at home almost like having four older brothers, instead of just one. The only closest girl friend Kina had was Keiko, and she also had been friends with Yukina for over a year now, after Kuwabara introduced her.

There wasn't a day that went by that she wasn't thankful for her friends and without Hikaru being there... Life would never be the same to her. "Come on let's head out." Hikaru said as he gave her a bagged lunch and pushed her out the door as he heard their uncle stirring and cussing up a storm in the next room. As Kina went out the door, Hikaru glared down the hallway as he turned to shut the door.

Hikaru walked Kina half way to where Yusuke and the others would be waiting just around the corner. He smiled as he noticed some strange weirdos walking up behind her. He gently pushed Kina behind him. Kina looked up to see her brother's face was serious. "I didn't expect you guys until, later... but if you all one to go at once, i can see to it that your asses get the beating of your lives." he growled as one of the thugs ran out him. He quickly dodged the punch, kneeing the guy in the gut as he collasped on the ground groaning. Just then Kina saw Yusuke and Kuwabara running from around the corner at the sound of the commotion and beating the living hell out of the thugs. By the time all of this was done, Hikaru said his goodbyes to his sister and headed off down the street towards some of his friends. They all headed toward the school talking up a storm.

"Wow, that was a hell of a rumble." said Yusuke as he laughed walking up to Kina. "Hey Kina, you alright?" he asked as he gave her a gentle hug. Kina smiled at Yusuke, he had been there for her since she was a little kid. They both played together in the park as kids with Kuwabara and later on she met Kurama a few years later. Kuwabara ran up to Kina smiling. " You look great today, Kina. I can see your brother took care of the other idiot." he laughed as he smiled goofly. Yusuke shot Kuwabara a look. "Kuwabara, you suck. You didn't even know there was a fight until you followed me." he replied as Kuwabara growled at him. "SHUT UP URAMESHI! I DID beat them up better than you think i did!" he yelled as Kina laughed.

"Yeah... right." Kina replied as Yusuke smiled rubbing the back of his head making Kuwabara start cussing at Yusuke for her agreeing with him. "And to answer your question Yusuke yes i'm fine." Kina said as she walked with them to where Kurama, Keiko, and some other guy stood. Kina looked at the man standing next to Kurama. He was short with black hair and a starburst of white on his hair. His white head band brought out his crimson eyes.

Kina felt her face start to blush red as she noticed that he looked great.. very well muscled wearing all black. She looked away avoiding his staring gaze. Kina looked over her shoulder, as she noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara still yelling at each other. "You guys quit fighting like a bunch of morons and get over here!" Kina yelled as they both quit fighting walking up to her. "Well, i can see that was easily handled." Kurama replied as he smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "Kina, it's great to see you. I can see that you look lovely today." Kurama replied looking at her. Kina smiled as she brushed the blonde hair out of her blue eyes.

"Yeah i tried to get dressed this morning but-" Kina paused as she remembered the horrible vivid nightmare that she had the night before. She tried to hide her distress and the memory of the nightmare from her mind. Just then, she noticed the man next to Kurama turned his gaze to her as if he had seen a flash of it in her mind. She sturred as she tried to come up with something to avoid talking about it. "Uh... But Hikaru made sure i wasn't going to be late this morning so i had to rush." Kina replied as she could see Hiei glaring at her and lifting an eyebrow. She knew he could tell she was lying. Kurama examined her face and asked, " Are you sure your alright? Your... Uncle Tasuma didn't hurt you did he?" Kurama whispered as he got closer to her. Yusuke's eyes narrowed coldly as Kuwabara looked at the ground. All of them knew who Kina's uncle was and remembered the bruises she had suffered and the broken bones. She could tell each one of the guys had a hate for him in their eyes.

"Yes... Kurama.. i'm alright, i promise. It's nothing to worry about. You know Hikaru always watches out for me just as you guys do. I'd tell you guys anything." Kina replied feeling guilty for not telling Kurama and the others. The man next to Kurama made a "Hn" noise. Making Kurama glance over his shoulder and speak, "Oh, Kina this is Hiei. He's a good friend of mine, Yusuke, and Kuwabaras.

Kina blushed as she smiled at him lightly, "Hi Hiei, it's nice to meet you-" but before she could finish Hiei butted in. "I don't talk to pathetic people such as yourself. So don't waste your time on good manners, i could care less." Hiei said as Yusuke looked over at him. "Aw, come on Hiei don't be such a jerk!" he said as Yusuke realized Kina's feelings were a bit hurt.

"Hn. I'm only speaking the truth, Urameshi. I don't speak to fools." he replied as Kurama gave me an apolligetic look. "Don't mind Hiei, he'll warm up to the idea of meeting you and us hanging out together. He's what you would call a Turtle. " Kurama said smiling at Kina. Kina giggled as Hiei growled. " Hn. What did you call me fox!" Hiei growled as he glared dangerously at Kurama. "HE SAID YOUR A TURTLE, IN OTHER WORDS HIEI YOU'LL COME OUT OF YOUR SHELL SOONER OF LATER! HAHAAHAHAHA!" Kuwabara yelled laughing as Yusuke joined in. Kina tried to hold back her laughing as well as Kurama. Kina stopped as she noticed Hiei's dangerous glare, she grew nervous and stopped all together.

"Hey Kina, you look beautiful." Keiko said smiling and hugging her tightly. " I missed you this summer, even though we only got to spend a week together, i still missed you." she said smiling brightly. Kina smiled back. "I missed you too." She hugged Keiko back as she realized something. "Uh,... guys aren't we going to be late for school?" Kina replied as all of them stopped goofing around and headed towards the school faster than ever. Kina looked over at Hiei as they walked to the school, She could tell he knew something about her. She blushed nervously, as she wondered to herself... Could he tell that i lied?

-Kinaofheartz: hope you guys enjoyed it i'm uploading the next chapter up tomorrow after work. hope you guys enjoy it. :P


	3. Principal office

Hi guys it's Kinaofheartz, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's not exactly going to be the best chapter but, hey I had writer's block all day long today. Hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters or stories. All credits go to the Maker's of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my OC Characters. And their story. I hope you guys love it, remember to review :P.

Chapter Three: Principal's office/ Nurse Visit

Kina Shinomori walked quickly to her first period class with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Keiko following behind her. World History with Ms. Trendell was about to begin, as Kina found her usual seat at the back of the class. Kina didn't mind sitting in the back of the classroom, she always made straight A's in World History so, passing notes and chilling with Yusuke and the others never really distracted her from making good grades. When Kina sat down, she heard Yusuke and Kuwabara talking about how boring this class was and that they wanted to skip. Of course, Keiko on the other hand told Yusuke that he needed to stay and stop skipping every class that he could possible manage to skip without getting caught.

"Come on, Yusuke, your not skipping today. You already missed too much of school playing spirit detective!" she whispered to him as the other students started coming in the door. Yusuke looked rather annoyed, school apparently just wasn't Yusuke's cup of tea. "Look Keiko, i've been on time to class for four days. And I have attended all my other classes for about a week, can't I just skip just this once?" Yusuke replied as he sat down in the desk. Keiko glared at him as he rolled his eyes. He knew he couldn't get out of this one, even if he tried.

Kina blushed as she kept thinking about Hiei. Could he tell she was lying? Kina tried to shake off the idea, there couldn't possibly be any reason he'd think she was lying. It's not like he could read her mind, right... or could he? For some odd reason, Kina believed there was something different about Hiei.. something that couldn't be explained. Funny thing was, Kina noticed that the others seemed stronger almost.. like there was something that had changed about Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. And she had to admit when she lied she hid it very well. So, overall there couldn't be any way that Hiei would be able to tell or find out unless, she told him.

Kina shook off the idea, just as a message from the school's intercom caught her off guard. "Attention, Kina Shinomori please report to the principal's office immediately." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gave Kina an odd look. Why above everyone else, was she called to the principal's office? Usually it was for Yusuke or Kuwabara but... her, that was strange all on it's own. Yusuke looked at Kina with concern, just as she realized he wasn't the only one. She blushed as she realized everyone in the class just stared at her. "Kina... Did you do something wrong? Or did Hikaru punch the wrong kid?" Yusuke asked trying to search her eyes for answers. Kina didn't know what to say at this point, it's not everyday she was sent to the principal's office. Maybe her brother did hit the wrong person, last time the guy even tried to sue the school system after Hikaru had beat the lights out of him. Yet, that was a long time ago and Kina had to lie to Mr. Takanaka to make sure Hikaru didn't get expelled from school. That was rough enough.

"I don't know guys, but i'm going to find out what this is all about." Kina said as she headed out of my Ms. Trendell's class down to the principal's office. There was no telling what trouble awaited her there. "I hope she's going to be alright." Kurama replied as he gazed out the window to see Hiei with his eyes shut and resting in a nearby tree. Yusuke looked over at Kurama as he also noticed Hiei in the tree. "Dammit, Kurama one of these days someone's going to notice Hiei in that tree. Or He's going to fall out and hit the ground." He replied as he noticed one of Hiei's eyes open, he looked pretty annoyed and ticked off. Yusuke heard Hiei's voice in his mind telepathically. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Detective. If I wish to sleep in a tree than I damn sure will. Any human who takes note of me in this tree will be shocked to find out that I will be the last thing they see!" Yusuke made a nervous look but, shook his head in annoyance. "Hey guys do you see Hiei in that tree?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "No shit, Sherlock." Yusuke said as he glared at Kuwabara. " Shut up Urameshi! I just thought you'd guys like to know!" Kuwabara shouted as Kurama and Yusuke snickered and laughed at his stupidity.

"Yusuke Urameshi! Go to the prinicipal's office! I'm sick and tired of you interupting my class!" Ms. Trendell yelled as she pointed at the door. Keiko seemed pretty pissed at Yusuke for getting in trouble again but, she also had a look of concern in her eyes. Yusuke got up grumbling under his breath. "If you stopped talking in my class Yusuke, maybe you'd learn something." she replied as Yusuke shut the door and headed down the hallway to Mr. Takanaka's office. "Stupid damn teacher, I'm sick and tired of that bitch always sending me here. I think she's really beginning to piss me off!" Yusuke yelled as he miserably took his normal seat outside the door of the office. That's when he overheard Mr. Iwamoto's and Kina's voice. He stopped to listen through the door. There was some shouting and Yusuke could tell it wasn't good.

"Look, Mr. Iwamoto I've told you once before, my brother hasn't done anything wrong!" Kina shouted as she glared at him with her light blue eyes. Mr. Iwamoto narrowed his eyes at her. "Ms. Shinomori, your brother was caught stealing a girl's cellphone in gym class as well as some stolen property of other students! I know for a fact your brother did it because I witnessed it! " Mr. Iwamoto shouted at her as he stood up and got himself in her face to try to intimidate her. "Are you calling me a liar! You and your cockroach brother are like a disease spreading a plague just like Urameshi on our school!" he yelled as he slapped Kina directly across the face. "Don't you ever disrespect what I say Shinomori or there will be consequences for your actions!" he said as Kina wiped the blood from her lip. Just then Yusuke ripped open the door, and glared at Mr. Iwamoto just as Mr. Takanaka entered his office from another door. Yusuke looked over at Kina with concern, as he came over to comfort her. Mr. Takanaka stood there wide eyed at the blood coming from Kina's lip. He glared at Mr. Iwamoto. "Iwamoto, how dare you assault a female student! Above all of them, Kina Shinomori one of our school's top straight A students! I demand an explanation, Mr. Iwamoto!" he yelled as Iwamoto turned to him. "Mr. Takanaka, this girl's brother stole some items from some students and I was the one to witness it!" he yelled just as Yusuke stood up. He powered up his spirit energy and sensed that the items were in Mr. Iwamoto's suitcase by his desk, and not in his jacket pocket like they were last time. Yusuke shoved into Iwamoto, as he was pushed back with the suitcase in his arms. Yusuke withdrew all the items from his suitcase as they tumbled to the floor.

Hikaru walked into the principal's office, since he had been called in. He was shocked to see at that very moment, the items that Mr. Iwamoto accused him of stealing tumbling to the floor from his leather suitcase. Yusuke stood in front of Kina protectively, as he got into Mr. Iwamoto's face as he grabbed the collar of his jacket. "How dare you hit an innocent girl for sticking up for her brother! Don't you ever touch her again you asshole! This is the last time you will ever touch her or bother me again!" Yusuke shouted as he drew back his fist and pressed it forward. Just in time Hikaru ran over to him, catching his fist, before he hit Iwamoto square in the jaw. Yusuke and Kina looked up at Hikaru, as he glared noticing his sister's bleeding lip. "Thank you Yusuke, but I believe Mr. Iwamoto has some explaining to do for hitting my own flesh and blood... My sister." he replied coldly as he glared at Iwamoto making him back away. "I believe you have assaulted my sister, if you ever touch her again, expect trouble from me and all of us!" He grabbed him by the collar just as Takanaka took over at this point. "Mr. Iwamoto, You are done being an assitant principal. You are fired from this position for hitting an honor student and causing trouble with other students as well as stealing from students! Get out of my Office and pack your things!" he yelled sternly as Iwamoto glared at Hikaru and headed out the office dragging his tail behind him.

Mr. Takanaka walked over to Kina as he checked her face. He looked at the Yusuke and Hikaru, as he began to speak, "I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't here when this happend. Take Ms. Shinomori to the nurse's office. I owe you two for your trouble, as i owe you as well Ms. Shinomori... I am truly sorry." Kina looked away as Yusuke helped her up and Hikaru stayed to talk to the Mr. Takanaka. Before leaving out the door, Hikaru grabbed Yusuke's arm. Yusuke looked over at him as Hikaru's deep blue eyes seemed clouded in thought. "Thank you for protecting my sister, Yusuke. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it in time." he said as Yusuke smiled lightly. "I look out for her just as you do. I Guess, you can say we are like family." He said as they both smiled at each other. Yusuke helped Kina to the nurse's office as he waited outside. Just then after talking to Iwamoto, Yusuke noticed Hikaru walking out of the office. He seemed in deep thought as he rubbed his hand through his dark black hair. Strangely, a weird guy with dark brown hair dressed in all black walked up to Hikaru. Hikaru seemed to be bewildered and taken back by the man's presence, but he walked with the man around the corner. Yusuke sensed something was wrong and not only that he sensed something evil was afoot. Out of concern, he thought he sensed spirit energy... but, whatever it was was gone. He hoped that whoever it was didn't press things with Hikaru, and he knew Hikaru would be fine. But something just didn't feel right... Yusuke shoved off his feelings just as Kina came out of the nurse's office.

"Kina, Are you alright? I'm sorry that bastard hit you, I won't let him harm you again." Yusuke replied as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Kina stood there smiling at him reassuringly. She loved the fact that Yusuke was like another brother to her, She knew if she was ever in trouble... that she could depend on Yusuke and the others. "I'm alright, Yusuke. No need to worry, I barely felt anything." she said as they both walked off back to class. Kina smiled at Yusuke as he helped her back to the classroom. Yusuke and Kina both explained the situation to Kurama and Kuwabara.. little did they know it but, Hiei listened in too. After they finished talking, the class bell rang as they all started to head outside to their next classes. Hiei gazed over the school yard, as he noticed Hikaru leaving the school with a strange man. He knew after Kurama had told him this morning that the man with him was Kina's brother Hikaru. He was only interested in one thing... the man with him seemed to be hiding massive spirit energy... Hiei knew something new had entered the human world.

Kinaheartz, here ! :P I hope you guys liked chapter three, Because this is when the story starts getting interesting. Love you guys, leave me some reviews

The next Chapter will be updated soon.


	4. An Old Friend, Three Days

Hi everyone, this is kinaofheartz I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me all day to write it so please review afterward and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of it's characters, all credits go to their creators. I do however own my oc character and their story. Please enjoy and review i'd love to here from you guys. :P

Chapter Four: Old Friend, Three Days

The sun was starting to set in the sky, as Hikaru followed the strange man in all black. The sky was orange and a deep yellow, as the trees glittered with the setting sunlight. He walked deep into the forest where, it was a fair distance to the city. Hikaru's deep blue eyes seemed glazed over as he thought about what he seriously was going to do. The man came to a halt and turned around as his deep gold eyes seemed to stare a hole through Hikaru's heart. The man's name was Shiro Atsuki. He was five foot nine, with brown short hair, gold eyes, and very handsome features as well a muscular toned body. Hikaru seemed to be devastated like he was holding something back, something that he knew he had no control over and it pained him. Shiro didn't know how to react at first but he walked over to Hikaru.

The man put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder as he gave his old friend a sympathetic look, "Hikaru, you know we can't hide your sister.. forever. It's only a matter of time before, Lord Kale finds out her whereabouts. She is the prophesy that was promised to save all of us.. the human world and the portal realms. The spell we put over her to hide her birth mark will be broken in three days. It worked my friend, for seventeen years we hid her.. far away from any demon's working under Lord Kale and we have protected the portals sealing them and making sure Kale's overlords or demons could not make their way to the human world and the demon world alive. We have done our part, my dear friend." Shiro replied as he tried searching Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru remembered what father had told him the night before he left to dangerously venture the portal realms about four months ago...

Hikaru's Flashback

Hikaru was standing outside on the porch, when a huge black portal appeared in their backyard. Standing from the portal was his father, he was in his demon form. Hikaru's eyes memorized everything about him that night. Haru Shinomori ( Hikaru and Kina's father), stood about 6.2 ft an inch or two taller than Hikaru, with black short spiky hair, and light blue eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul. He was a very handsome man and very fearless, he walked towards Hikaru as he sheathed his two black katanas over his shoulder. His angel wings were as white as snow and his spirit energy sprouted around him as blue as anything he had ever seen. His father and himself were almost splitting images of each other, only difference was that his father carried two weapons instead of one. Hikaru and Kina's father was truly a legend. He was the Lord of the Dai Tenshi (Archangels) from the Makai, he had been in several battles over the centuries against Lord Kale's evil. He was over a thousand years old, and had been well known across those centuries by many, such as Koenma and King Yama. His hand bore the golden symbol of the Dai Tenshi, his very keen force of his powers. Fighting several thousand battles in behalf of the spirit world, he had eliminated over thousands of demons, shamans, and overlords.

When Haru saw his beloved son, he powered down out of his demon form. He walked up to Hikaru as he embraced him tightly, for Haru, he hadn't seen his son or his daughter in what seemed forever... it had been ten years since, he had left. Hikaru embraced his father as he smiled at him. "Father, it's great to see you again." Hikaru replied as his father made a half hearted smile. "You have truly grown, my son, I see you have kept your promise." Haru replied as he saw Kina asleep on the couch. "Yes, father.. Kina is safe with me, I shall not let any harm come to her.. or upon her." He said as he looked over at her worriedly. Haru down at his son as he could see the worry in Hikaru's eyes. His concern for his sister's safety had been very important to him. "Hikaru.. I must thank you for watching your sister.. I apollgize for not being the best father and being here for you but, I must do all I can with our brothers to protect you and Kina from Lord Kale. You remember what happend centuries ago, before Kina was ever thought of. " he spoke as Hikaru looked at him meeting his eyes. Hikaru remembered eight hundred years ago, a fierce battle broke out between the Dai Tenshi and the Makai. Lord Kale had opened a portal leading from the portal realms to the Makai, he had gathered an army of the tall and strong.

Afraid of what would happen, Koenma had called for the Dai Tenshi and for Haru to prevent any of the demons from crossing out of the Makai and the Forbidden realms into the human world. Haru built an army such had never been seen before, several Dai Tenshi and other higher up demons that were to be trusted fought along side of him even, King Raizen had appeared with an army along side him. His father had broke the rules again one evening of the battle, as he crossed from the Makai into the human world to see the woman he loved. That night the priestess herself, The Elemental Angel appeared before their father telling him that she was to die in war but, that her reincarnation would come to them as a blessing of a child. His father, His mother, himself, and the Dai Tenshi vowed to protect Kina from any harm or from Kale's reign. The Battle was a massacre but, both armies of Raizen and Haru's pulled through pushing the rest of the demons and demon lords to the forbidden portal realms. Lord Kale had vowed his revenge, and somehow he followed through with his evil plan. Though he was banished, he somehow managed to get his revenge by coming to the human world from the forbidden realms and he murdered Hikaru and Kina's mother. His father searched for a way of how he had managed to escape the forbidden realms to the human world and killed the love of his wife but, he never found the answer.

The Elemental Angel that had appeared to Hikaru and Kina's mother and father was known by many, and after a few centuries she became nothing but a legend... Not too many demons actually remember the battle... Only a very few knew of the events that had happend. "I understand father, I will protect her with my life. She.." Hikaru's voice wondered off, as he spoke again looking at Kina sleeping. "She is more important to me than anything in this world." he replied as his father smiled. Haru gently kissed Kina's forehead, as she stirred in her sleep. Hikaru still remembered her in his arms, over seven hundred years ago.. He smiled as his father pulled out a blue orb from his pocket, it was made out of glass and was several hundred years old. It glowed as his father stepped out of the room talking to someone on it. It was how they kept in contact with each other. "I must take my leave son, watch over her. I'll protect her dreams." he said as he hugged Hikaru one last time. Haru then left through the forbidden portal, Hikaru hadn't heard anything from him on his own orb for four months straight.. He knew Lord Kale was back, he could sense it and feel it deep in his veins.

End of Hikaru's Flashback

"I won't leave her behind, Shiro. All we can do is hope that Lord Kale, hasn't made a master plan yet. I still have to tell Kina about the truth.. About us.. The Dai Tenshi.. and her powers that haven't been unleashed within her yet. Her being the prophesy and only way to stop Kale..." Hikaru sighed deeply. "I have only three days.. Go let the others know I will take my leave with her at the end of those three days." Hikaru replied as Shiro opened the forbidden portal with his sword and disappeared. Hikaru knew things were getting out of hand, but how could he explain everything to Kina.. He just.. couldn't.. only having three days .. that was crazy! Hikaru looked over at the city, as he watched the sunset. If he couldn't take Kina with him, she would be stuck with their Uncle Tasuma, who moved in years ago. Hikaru never told his father because he thought he could handle Tasuma himself. What was he thinking?

"Kina." Hikaru said to himself as he looked at the ground."What am I going to do?" he replied. Deep in his mind, Hikaru knew what would happen in the next three days and on the last night... Was it true? He didn't know, if it was true or not... only he himself knew what could happen to him, the night they would try to leave together. The painful visions, Hikaru had over the last couple weeks made that pretty clear. He would have a plan B. If they couldn't get away together to the Dai Tenshi clan that night, he would have to come up with another option... just in case.

Little did Hikaru know it but, he was being watched carefully by Hiei as he looked down at him from a tree. Hiei knew something wasn't right, even when Shiro, Hikaru's old friend disappeared into the forbidden realms. No one was allowed to venture there as far back as he could remember, only he had been there once. He watched Hikaru walk away from his sight towards town. Things.. were getting more interesting. Hiei vanished from the tree as he headed back towards the school, where everyone was leaving. Hiei felt though a connection between himself and Hikaru just by watching him. He was there to protect his sister no matter what, just as Hiei would protect his sister Yukina from any harm. He had to tell the fox what was going on and inform Yusuke to his discovery.

Kinaheartz, here, I hope you guys liked it I put an interesting twist in it please remember to review and comment. I will update soon as I can, your reviews will

make me feel alot better. And i'll have it out soon.


	5. The Mall, I Lied, Goodbyes

Hi guys, Kinaheartz here and always :P I hope you guys love this, I finished this one this morning. I'm so excited because I'm finally getting this chapter out and i'm inspired to write the next one. Please review if you read it, I'd like to hear your feedback. Love you guys Enjoy :P

Chapter Five: The Mall, I Lied, Goodbyes

Kina Shinomori sprinted into the women's restroom, as she decided she needed to change out of her school uniform before heading home. She was surprised when she noticed Keiko changing into a pink tank top and white skirt, in front of one of the restroom mirrors. Kina locked the women's bathroom door so, both of them could change in peace. Keiko smiled as she saw Kina starting to unload a pair of dark blue flare jeans and a black T-shirt with angel wings on the back.

"Hey, Kina. You changing, too?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing your dressing up and looking your best for Yusuke." I replied as I pulled off my school shirt and skirt, revealing my hot pink bra with a diamond in the middle of the breasts and pink and black skull underwear. Keiko blushed as she noticed my bust line. "I wish mine were a full size like that." She replied as I looked over at her blushing. "Trust me, Keiko it's annoying to have a full chest sometimes. I can't always get the prettiest bras, like you can." I said as she smiled at me. "Besides I wish mine were more small that way they didn't get in the way." I said as we both laughed.

Keiko giggled and walked over to me. "I have to admit you guessed right about getting dressed for Yusuke. I was making sure I looked great before he walks me home but, with Kuwabara and him goofing off.. sometimes I wonder if he notices me." she said as a frown spread across her face almost like she was hurt. She noticed my lip was split, I blushed as I turned away. "Don't worry about me, Keiko. You should know it takes more than that a split lip to actually bring me down." I replied as she put some kind of antiseptic on my lip. I tried pulling away from her, but she told me to stay still. "I can't believe Iwamoto did this to you but, I'm glad Yusuke and your brother Hikaru stuck up for you. Just be careful okay?" she told me as I carefully nodded my head.

I smiled as my light blue eyes twinkled, when I met Keiko's gaze. "Keiko, I've known you almost forever. I mean, come on.. We've known each other since, elementary school. I've always been fine and you know that. I've been in tougher situations. Now, One thing I do know is Yusuke notices you and that look great all the time, I even see him blush around you." I replied as I walked up to her in my bra and underwear. My plan to change the subject worked well. I gently touched her cheek as she blushed brightly. "Don't ever doubt love, Keiko. Yusuke loves you, don't ever forget that. I can see it in his eyes everyday. He just sometimes doesn't know how to speak his feelings." She smiled brightly as I returned to my clothes. I pulled on the dark blue flare jeans and pulled on my black T-shirt with white angel wings on the back.

"Your right. I'm going to go shopping with him a little bit tomorrow since, we are out of school. I'm going to take Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru with me. You wanna come with us, Kina? " she asked me as I pulled out my necklace and pulled it over my head. It was a pair of angel wings that Keiko and Yusuke had bought me along time ago,as a gift of friendship. I loved them and took care of them for four years. "Yea, sure. I don't mind. Besides, I need a girl's day out and I'd love a day to spend with you and the girl's. I replied as I looked over at her. Keiko realized I hadn't met Shizuru or Botan yet, and she gasped. "Omg. I almost forgot, I'll introduce you to Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister. And Botan tomorrow." she said smiling and spraying on some perfume. I gently pulled my hands through my long bleach blonde hair as I reapplied some mascara to my light blue eyes. I smiled as I finished dressing and packed up my school uniform in my black backpack that had a White skull on the top of it. "Sounds like a plan, Keiko. I can't wait." I said happily. I hadn't been to the mall in forever, and I loved spending time with some friends that were girls. Considering, I was around guys all the time. Hikaru knew I needed a day out anyways.. some girl time. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded. He trusted Yusuke and Keiko and knew practically all my friends, so he didn't have to worry about protecting me all the time. He knew they would protect me, if anything was to happen.

"Great! Now let's go out and meet the guys. I'm sure they'll be blushing head over hills to see us." She giggled and smiled at me. "Hey, what do you mean blushing over hills at us?" I said to her as we walked from the restroom and started walking to the front of the schoolyard. "I don't know if you noticed, but Hiei does seem to like you. He was blushing when he first met you." She replied as I grew very nervous. A thought entered my mind, Could he tell I was lying? I was still pretty nervous at the fact of me lying to the guys earlier. I couldn't possibly just blurt out my nightmare to them... it sounded psycho and freaky. They would look at me like I was a complete weirdo. I blushed as I thought about Hiei, I knew I liked him but, I .. wasn't so sure if he liked me. I mean, after the lie I told to cover up my nightmare, he seemed pretty pissed at me.. as if he knew.

I noticed the sky was orange and yellow as the sun was setting, the yellow sunlight glittered on the trees. I smiled as we walked over to the guys who were waiting for us at the school entrance. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be yelling and goofing around with each other again, as Kurama and Hiei were having a deep conversation...Something felt weird as I felt Hiei's gaze on me, as we made our way over to them. They turned to look at us. I couldn't understand though why Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were giving me a strange look. They all seemed to shake it off as they smiled at us, Keiko seemed especially happy to see Yusuke. And I blushed as I realized Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara blushing at my outfit.

"Hey guys!" she called smiling as Yusuke smirked with a cocky grin. "Hey Keiko, you look beautiful today and that skirt-" Keiko pulled back as if she was waiting for Yusuke to make another skirt joke. Yusuke backed away and coward back. "Whoa! Keiko,come on I wasn't going to say anything about that skirt, it looks pretty!" Yusuke replied as he sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. Keiko glared at Yusuke but, her face softened into a smile. All of us started walking home. "How's the lip, Kina?" Yusuke asked out of concern. All the guys looked at me, as I sighed, I didn't exactly feel like talking about it. "It's getting better. Mr. Iwamoto just better watch out next time... I might just kill him myself." I replied as Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing.

"Kina, you couldn't kill a fly!" Kuwabara shouted as he started laughing as Yusuke joined in with him. "Trying to act like a tough guy, doesn't work with you, Kina. You can't fool me, I know you've always been tough but, actually kill someone... no, thats impossible." Yusuke said as she glared at him coldly. "Yusuke.. you know if i'm pushed to a point, I will kill anyone if they hurt my friends, family, or even myself. I remember when you use to be scared of me, when we were younger.. so don't try to make me look like a pussy!" I shouted as Yusuke cocked a smile at my comment. "You're right Kina but, you're not the same tomboy as you use to be. I mean... you are but, you've grown up alot."

I paused when he had said that, I didn't know how to respond to that. He was right after all, I did grow up and wore more girl clothes than I use to. I guess it was just part of me growing into a beautiful young woman. "Now that chicken over there, he's afraid of everything!" Yusuke laughed his head off as Kuwabara jumped on Yusuke. "Who are you calling CHICKEN, Urameshi!" Kuwabara growled as both of them started fighting. "You know you've lost to me, 68 times, Kuwabara. You suck at fighting! You big oaf!" Yusuke yelled as Kuwabara shouted back. "You're going to pay for that one Urameshi, and besides no one can defeat THE GREAT KAZUMA KUWABARA!" He yelled as they kept scrambling and punching each other senseless. I rolled my eyes as Kurama and Hiei looked at the two idiots fighting as they rolled back and forth on the ground.

"Will you guys knock it off!" Keiko yelled as Kurama chuckled and I giggled at the sight of them stopping in their tracks. "Kina, I'm glad you're alright. I'm sorry about the lip, I wouldn't have let that happen if I would have been there." Kurama replied smiling lightly at me. I blushed as Hiei walked to the other side of me, for some odd reason Hiei seemed quieter than he was this morning. He was hiding something... I just couldn't tell what. "Yea, it's only sore but I'm alright." I said as I brushed the bangs out of my eyes. By then, Hiei "Hn" at me. I gazed over at him as I realized, he was studying my every move. I .. suddenly, felt guilty about this morning.

"Guys.. I have to tell you all something." I said as my light blue eyes seemed clouded with guilt. All the guys instantly looked at me, realizing the distress on my face. "What is it, Kina? You've known ever since, we were younger that you could tell us anything." Kurama said as he put a hand on my shoulder making me blush. "This isn't going to be one of these mushy moments is it?" Kuwabara asked stupidly as Yusuke pulled back his fist and brought it down on Kuwabara's head. "Ouch!" he cried out. "Let her talk, baka." Yusuke said as he stood in front of Kina. Kina felt surrounded... Hiei to her right, Kurama to her left, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke standing right in front of her. "Well.. come on, Onna, spit it out." Hiei said glaring at me. Right then, I knew he... did know that I lied... " I-I .. I lied to you guys this morning.. I didn't mean to, I just didn't want to talk about it.. this morning.. it's .. too painful for me to remember." I said as pain was written all over my face... Yusuke's face was written with instant concern as for the others they were giving my undivided attention and concern. "I told you Kurama she lied this morning." Hiei replied glaring at me with hatred. Kurama look baffled."You lied? About what?" Kurama replied as Yusuke jumped in. "Kina, what are you talking about... what's happend? " Yusuke asked giving me the big brother look.

"I'm not exactly... alright. " I said as I tried to look away from everyone. I hated telling them like this, I could feel the sweat come from my forehead and tears started welling up in my eyes. Hiei's face was undetermined, I couldn't possibly read, if he was concern or ready to not give a shit. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kurama asked as I tensed under his and Yusuke's grasp. "I had a nightmare last night, that's why I was late to school... It was so real.. I couldn't express how real the blood was." I replied as Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other and then back at Yusuke. Yusuke looked into her eyes, as his smile seemed to make her feel better. "It's okay Kina, that you lied to us. Just don't do it again... we worry about you." He said as I felt relieved. "Yea! And we love you. Just tell us." Keiko said giving me the biggest hug I could have ever asked for. I felt embarassed but... at the same time it.. felt good to know someone loved me.

"This nightmare Kina.. I want you to tell us all about it-" Kurama said before I caught him off realizing Hikaru wasn't with us. "Hey guys, Has anyone seen Hikaru?!" I looked around desperately for my older brother.. I didn't know where he went, he usually walked with us. Hiei gave me a weird look.. "Hiei.. Have you seen him?" I asked him waiting for his answer. "He walked off with his friend earlier.. Other than that Onna I don't keep tabs on fools." he replied as he walked further down the road. I glared at him. "Hey! My brother is no fool, shorty! So don't call him that, understand!" I yelled as everyone was taken back by my reaction. Hiei glared at me as his hand slipped into his cloak, he probably had a weapon but I didn't care. "I don't take orders from humans, Onna. So don't piss me off!" he yelled as I glared at him and shoved passed him almost knocking him over. "How dare you shove past me like that!" Hiei growled as Kurama held him back. "Hiei, your the one who called her brother a fool. Don't start anything and calm down." Kurama replied as Hiei through his hand up in the air. "I won't have some stupid Onna, telling me what to do fox! She lost her brother she can walk around like a baka until, she finds him! I could careless! " Hiei replied as he disappeared from view. Kina's eyes got big as she realized how fast Hiei had disappeared. "Uh... He's.. f-fast.." I replied as Kurama and Yusuke laughed at me nervously, I could see their sweat drops forming.

"He use to take track along time ago.. So, he's pretty fast. " Yusuke replied as we all walked into the sunset. It started getting very dark outside, as Yusuke and Keiko walked me home. Kuwabara and Kurama already left giving me a hug and telling me their goodbyes. Yusuke and Keiko always walked me home since, her house and Yusuke's apartment were only a block or two away. I smiled as Yusuke gave me a big hug, "Come here you! We care about you Kina, call us if you need us." Yusuke replied as Keiko butted in. She knocked Yusuke over as she gave me a big hug, "Don't forget about our plans tomorrow me and Yusuke will be here around 8 am! I love ya Kina." she said smiling and hugging me tightly. "HEY! Keiko you knocked me over!" Yusuke shouted as Keiko glared at him. "This shouldn't have been the first time." she said as Yusuke cracked a smile. I didn't want to forget this... Them both smiling at me, two friends I had over the years. And I loved them like my own family. They waved goodbye as I waved back. And for the first time today I felt myself smile, as I opened the door to the house. As I looked up I was shocked to see Hikaru standing there. His face was flushed and he looked up at me, as I saw blood from his nose drip to the floor. "Hikaru! Are you alright?!" I shouted as I ran inside and straight for my brother's arms. His eyes were distorted.. almost black and they were clouded... "Kina.. I'm fine Tasuma .. I had to handle him again. He's passed out in the other room from drinking... But I have to tell you something important.." He said as he took my hand in his own. As I gazed at him, little did I know how much my life was about to change.-

Kinaheartz: ( runs up to you in a flash like Hiei) ^-^ Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think, if you guys like it or not. Please rate, and i'll have the next chapter updated tomorrow after work or Saturday after work! Love you guys!


End file.
